fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Crow vs the World/Pink Diamondback
This is Pink Diamondback's page for Crow vs the World. To see her main page, click here. ---- Pink Diamondback is a boss in Crow vs the World. She is generally seen as the second boss, as the page shows her enemies second and she is weak to the Snaking Guitar. However, since the bosses can be done in any order, you can save her for last if you wanted to. Background Pink Diamondback is a woman who has somewhat of an odd affinity for Crow and seems to have ulterior motives that run somewhat against R.O.S.E's mission to capture Crow. Instead, she seems to love Crow and wants to make Crow her girlfriend, maybe even more. Crow doesn't even remember this girl. Pink is desperate to make Crow hers and will capture herself if she has to. Stage Pink Diamondback's stage is a lengthy, tight cave system with stalagmites that fall and stalactites that extend out from the ground to trap Crow or attack her. There is also dynamite that can be lit up by explosions created by splitting atoms which Crow can use for huge explosions. Enemies Enemies found in Pink Diamondback's stage. Mini-Boss: P.U.F.F.O P.U.F.F.O flies from the ceiling and gets close to Crow, spitting out damaging cherry blossoms. They're too small to be blocked, so Crow has to dodge them and get closer to P.U.F.F.O. Crow must keep her distance though, when P.U.F.F.O starts fuming, as it'll send out a giant wave of pink energy that has to be blocked or jumped over. P.U.F.F.O can only be damaged when it's not mad. Strategy When Crow finally encounters Pink Diamondback, Pink Diamondback traps Crow in a cage that she immediately breaks open. Pink Diamondback then begins yelling at Crow. ---- :Pink: Don't you remember me and our night together? Why don't you want to be with me? :Crow: Who are you? :Pink: ARGH! Green Phase Pink Diamondback begins her "green phase" with a very easily dodge-able petal attacks. She then sends out two Rhinostones to take care of Crow while she is taken upwards by a chain attached to a cage. After Crow takes care of the two Rhinostones, Pink Diamondback reflects two light beams off her glasses that Crow will need to run from or use a Reaction Blue to hit her back with. The key to this phase is to just damage Pink whenever possible, leading into her "yellow phase". Yellow Phase In Pink's yellow phase, the ground collapses, causing the fight to become airborne. Crow needs to dodge pink projectiles and damaging cherry blossoms, as well as avoiding Pink's chains of light. When Pink uses a chain of light, Crow can use it as a grind rail and hit Pink in the face. Crow has to do this three times and then they hit the ground, beginning Pink's "red phase". Red Phase Pink goes into her red phase as they hit the ground. In the new arena, there is a bed in the center of it which Pink will attempt to toss Crow on, attempting to kiss her which has to broken out of with button prompts. Pink also grows a set of diamonds on her back, which she'll attempt to pin Crow down with and does a lot of damage. You need to avoid Pink for this phase, contrary to the other two phases. Instead, you need to hit her with stalagmites, which you can jump up to attack and drop them on Pink. Hitting Pink with three stalagmites finishes the fight. ---- :Crow: Light's out. :Pink: Agh... ---- When Pink Diamondback is defeated, the lights dim and Crow takes her clothes and earns 1000 Blood Money. She also learns "Air Kiss" as a taunt. Effective Taunts TBA Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Subpages Category:Crow vs the World Category:Characters